1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to lenses, and more particularly to a lens having a light diverging protrusion and an LED (light emitting diode) unit incorporating the lens.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays LEDs (light emitting diodes) are applied widely in various applications for illumination. The LED is a highly pointed light source. Thus, light directly emitted from the LED may form a small light spot. However, many occasions require uniform illumination. The small light spot directly produced from the LED cannot meet the uniform illumination requirement.
What is needed, therefore, is a lens and an LED unit using the lens which can address the limitations described.